Sorcières et Guerriers
by Karen Killa
Summary: Dahlia suit Sirius en Arda, empruntant le Voile de la Mort et arrivant dans la Comté, faisant en même temps connaissance avec Bilbon, Frodon et Sam ainsi que bien sûr les farceurs Pippin et Merry. Son souhait de rester près de sa famille et de la protéger, va lui apporter bien plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. FemHarry. Hermione/Theodred, Luna/Faramir.


Le Voile de la Mort.

Un nom si défini pour un objet si mystérieux, qu'importe ce que disait les rumeurs ou les langes de plomb, ce voile ne tuait pas. Ca ne marchait pas comme ça, c'était bien plus complexe, une magie ancestrale et qui avait été perdu au fil des siècles. Les gens avaient vu un voile, dont personne ne revenait et ils avaient conclu qu'il tuait et avaient choisi de l'appeler le Voile de la Mort alors qu'en réalité c'était une porte vers divers mondes.

Sirius Black avait été extrêmement surpris en se retrouvant sur le sol, sur de l'herbe, et certainement pas au paradis ou alors le paradis était plus qu'un peu bizarre. Une minute il affrontait sa cousine dans le département des Mystères déterminé à protéger sa filleule, bon il avait fait un peu l'idiot et ça lui était retombé dessus, et il le regrettait vraiment surtout parce qu'il avait vu l'expression sur le visage de Dahlia et ça lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il avait échoué à la protéger une fois de plus et il l'avait laissé seule, en plus. Elle le croyait probablement mort à présent et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, l'arche l'avait déposé là et il ne savait pas comment revenir en Angleterre, près d'elle.

Certes il n'était pas entièrement responsable, il n'avait pas voulu se retrouver dans cet autre monde, c'était pour le moins étrange, si différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait tant dans le monde moldu que dans le monde où il avait grandi, le monde magique. La société était médiévale, c'était un fait, néanmoins c'était quand même différent du monde médiéval de son monde. Il y avait aussi des espèces très différentes, d'après ce qu'il avait compris des histoires de Bilbon, les troll, les elfes et les nains étaient différents de ce qu'il avait connu, même chose pour les gobelins qui étaient des créatures apparemment stupides, dangereuses et cruelles et certainement pas des banquiers.

C'était étrange, mais le changement était agréable, après des années à Azkaban, les années de fuite où il avait été vu comme un criminel, un fou dangereux, un traitre, l'accueil un peu méfiant de certains hobbits mais néanmoins agréable était très apprécié. Bilbon en particulier avait accueilli Sirius chez lui, son neveu Frodon faisant la même chose. Leur existence était simple, le travail de la terre, la lecture, une vie tranquille, si différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant mais il l'appréciait vraiment. La seule chose manquante était Dahlia, elle était l'unique raison pour laquelle il cherchait un moyen de rouvrir le portail, qu'il le voulait autant. Elle était bien plus que le dernier lien qui existait entre lui et James, elle était bien plus que le lien qui existait entre lui et son meilleur ami, son frère. Elle avait été sa nièce mais il l'avait aimé comme une fille, depuis le début, ça s'était amplifié à Azkaban. Lorsqu'il s'était concentré sur deux choses, son innocence mais aussi et surtout sur elle. Il s'était haï lorsqu'il avait du la laisser derrière lui en s'enfuyant de Poudlard parce que Pettigrew s'était échappé. Encore plus lorsqu'il avait du la laisser après la résurrection de Voldemort pour aller rassembler l'Ordre du Phénix et il ne parlait même pas des semaines où il avait du garder ses distances et où il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Ce n'était pas toujours évident entre Dahlia et lui, ils ne se connaissaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était la personne la plus importante de son monde. Et il ne pouvait pas oublier l'expression sur le visage de Dahlia lorsqu'il était tombé dans le portail.

Il appréciait énormément l'accueil que lui avait réservé Bilbon et Frodon, les deux hobbits l'avaient accepté dans leur famille aisément et il leur était reconnaissant. Ils l'avaient accepté sans préjugés, pas parce qu'il était un Black ou malgré ça, ils se moquaient presque du fait qu'il était un sorcier, s'intéressant simplement à lui, à son caractère, rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Et si ça avait été un peu difficile au début de se faire accepter par les hobbits de la Comté, ils n'aimaient pas les étrangers, mais ils avaient accepté Sirius progressivement, le fait qu'il aimait manger et plaisanter, qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes à lancer des sorts pour amuser les enfants aidait aussi. Même en étant dévasté à l'idée d'être séparé de sa filleule, en rencontrant Pippin et Merry, et en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient des farceurs, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir. Il était toujours un maraudeur après tout. Bien sûr il avait fait ça en beauté, il avait une réputation, même si ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose dans ce monde et depuis les deux jeunes hobbits le vénéraient presque. Surtout vu qu'il les prenait au sérieux, il comprenait, il était un farceur après tout mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il ne savait pas quand il devait être concentré, sérieux et c'était pareil pour eux.

Néanmoins malgré tout ça, malgré le fait qu'il était plus à l'aise, plus tranquille voire même plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis ses années à Poudlard avec James et les autres, ça ne l'empêchait pas de revenir régulièrement, voire même tout les jours, à l'endroit où il était arrivé, un arbre très ancien.

"Tu crois que tu trouveras un jour quelque chose là ?" demanda Frodon qui était venu avec lui, il l'accompagnait parfois, un livre à la main, observant tandis que le sorcier cherchait quelque chose, ou envoyait sa magie dans le tronc, ou simplement lisant.

La compagnie de Sirius était agréable pour le hobbit de 27 ans, il appréciait vraiment la compagnie de ses amis, de ses cousins, mais parfois il préférait la tranquillité ou un peu plus de calme en tout cas, une chose que Sirius offrait dans ce genre de moment. En plus le sorcier parlait parfois de son passé, de son histoire et c'était surtout dans ce genre de cas qu'il le faisait. Frodon aimait entendre parler d'aventure, il faisait pareil avec Bilbon, lui posant mille et une questions au sujet de son voyage jusqu'à Erebor.

"Je ne sais pas." nia Sirius. "Mais je dois tout faire pour essayer, j'ai laissé bien trop souvent tomber Dahlia, je ne veux pas recommencer."

Frodon observa en fronçant les sourcils le dos tendu de son ami, Sirius s'en voulait énormément, c'était clair et il ne savait pas comment l'aider. C'était similaire à son impuissance lorsque Oncle Bilbon parlait de Thorin, Fili et Kili et regrettait de ne pas les avoir sauver, les trois étant morts devant Erebor. L'homme était en train de méditer, il expliquait qu'il envoyait de la magie dans l'air, dans le tronc, essayant de trouver une trace de passage possible. C'était en vain, tout les jours il désespérait d'avantage, mais Sirius n'était rien si ce n'est têtu et il s'obstinait. Depuis plus de deux ans, il y allait presque tous les jours, c'était un accord tacite pour les hobbits proches de Sirius de ne pas le laisser seul, il allait mal après, chaque fois c'était pareil.

"Sirius, il se passe quelque chose." appela Frodon en voyant une sorte de déchirure dans l'arbre, ce n'était pas clair et il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il avait appelé Sirius de suite, ce dernier n'avait pas perdu de temps à rouvrir les yeux et à se reculer, sa baguette à la main. "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit distrait Sirius.

"Tu crois que c'est un passage comme quand tu es arrivé ici ?" questionna Frodon.

"J'en sais rien." répondit Sirius, le ton sec, et il se sentit de suite coupable, Frodon n'était en rien responsable de tout ça. Quoique ce soit d'ailleurs.

Il lançait sorts après sorts pour essayer de comprendre ce qui arrivait, ce qui se passait, il avait été un sorcier compétent et intelligent à Poudlard. Si seulement il avait pu se rappeler de tout ça avant d'aller traquer Peter, c'était un de ses plus grands regrets, après avoir convaincu James et Lily de prendre le rat comme Gardien du Secret. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, il n'avait jamais vu ou senti une chose pareille. C'était puissant, comme la magie qui émanait de Poudlard par exemple, indomptable aussi, mais c'était aussi peut-être sa seule chance de retourner en Angleterre, ou plutôt de retrouver Dahlia, parce que l'Angleterre, la guerre, tout ça il s'en passerait bien, il était heureux dans la Comté, mais il ne le serait jamais entièrement tant qu'il était séparé de Dahlia. Si elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir alors il l'accepterait mais il se devait d'essayer.

Mais il ne savait pas comment faire, il n'avait jamais tenté de faire une chose pareille avant, comment pouvait-il inverser le portail ? Alors qu'il était prêt à sauter dans la brèche, qu'importe les conséquences, un corps en sortit, percutant de plein fouet Sirius qui se retrouva sur le dos avec une personne au dessus de lui.

"Sirius, ça va ?" appela Frodon inquiet, il ne savait pas quoi faire, était-il en danger ? Avait-il besoin d'aide ?

"Sirius ?" souffla une voix féminine qui poussa le sorcier à s'arrêter, parce qu'il reconnaissait cette voix, il se l'était rappelé tout les jours au cours des deux dernières années, afin de s'assurer de ne pas l'oublier.

"Dahlia ?" il demanda en relevant la tête, croisant le regard émeraude de sa filleule. C'était elle, il n'était pas retourné en Angleterre mais il s'en moquait, il l'avait récupéré. Elle l'avait rejoint en Terre du Milieu.


End file.
